I'm Late, Forgive me
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Nothing more than a little note that said "Bye-Bye"... That was the happiness Rin had left. RinxLen -KYUUxKYUU


_A/N: A REAL plot this time… Just a warning, I switch POVs a lot and go from first person it second…_

_Also, if you read my story: MASS, you've seen this story before. It was using this song, so I've recycled it. ^^_

**SONG: **Why Don't you Call me yet?

**SONG ARTIST: **Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin

**AUTHOR: **A-chan (KYUUxKYUU)

_..._

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any songs mentioned, or Vocaloid, or the PV plot used (Youtube video by: **Motokokusanagi2009**).

* * *

><p>I smile to myself as I walk through the cold, busy streets of Tokyo, wearing that green jacket he bought me. He's always so kind to me, I am so lucky to have someone like him. He's perfect, ya know? I could see the trains flying past, and hear the chatter of business men and long-time friends. It's somewhat relaxing to be surrounded by so many different people. Everyone, no matter what color, age, name, race, or personality, is the same. We're all united, I guess.<p>

I sigh in content as I open the door to our apartment. Len had proposed to me a few weeks ago but we'd already been living together for months. I wasted no time flopping into the couch and taking off my boots. I shrugged out of my jacket and aimlessly tossed it on the table. I'd been out all day, could I really be blamed? Len would probably clean it up later, he cleans everything. Such a neat freak. But I love Len Kagamine, and one day I'll be Mrs. Kagamine. A better name than Rin Honda…

The front door opened just as I'd finished that thought. I looked up to see Len closed the door behind him. He looked deep in thought, somewhat troubled before he noticed me. "Oh, hey Rinny. How was your day?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help the blush from spreading across my cheeks like wildfire. "Okay, did something…_happen_?" I asked unsure. Len quickly shook his head and walked towards our bedroom. "Nothing much…" His reply sounded strained, like a lie he didn't want to tell. I yawned with a stretch of my arms. I'll ask him about it in the morning; I thought as I got up and followed Len to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I'd had a sudden feeling of fright and woke up. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the lack of light. It was a full moon, so luckily there was enough light to see properly. The street was still quietly buzzing with bright lights against the star speckled sky. It was oddly cool tonight. I looked to my right. Len wasn't there anymore. I quickly sat up in alarm. Len shouldn't have left, he didn't mention anything to me tonight. I suddenly spotted a folded note on the pillow. I picked it up and my eyes widened when I read it. I read it at least three more times before I felt hot water slide down my cheek.<p>

I reached up to touch my cheeks. Tears.

I never cry…

I set down the note written in small letters and head out of the room, leaving my jacket and the paper that read:

Bye-Bye

* * *

><p>I walked around, disorientated. Why am I even here? He didn't tell me where he was going, I have no hopes of finding him unless pure miracle. I slipped down a corner into an alleyway. It looked as if it was abandoned for years. I felt my legs wobble uneasily before I suddenly fell on a wooden bench against one of the walls. My vision blurred. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I sobbed quietly.<p>

I can't stop trembling, I don't know where you ran off to, but you said you really do love me but… but I want to believe you but… now it's so hard. Would I be relieved of this pain if I don't believe you? I…don't know anymore…

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks and I want to know if you miss me? I'm still waiting for you to call. I still cry every night and I've starting writing how much I miss you. I have you're number and I could easily call you but I can't. I don't want to know if you've already forgotten me. I don't want to know that your with someone else. I don't want to know you won't stop to remember me. Every day I say I'll call you but when I look at my cell phone all I see is forgotten memories. Do you even love me anymore? I can't even answer that fully. You're probably happier with someone better, but if I love you that's all I'd want right? You happy. Then why does it make my chest ache and my breath quicken? That is why I cannot bring myself to call you.<p>

I don't know _where_ you are, _who_ you're with, _what_ you're doing or _how _you're doing but please…please, please, _please_…be okay. Then, maybe I'll feel a little better.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

I've missed you every since I've left. I promise it was a good intention, so please don't be mad. I wrote a note, but I couldn't write too much or I know I wouldn't be able to leave. I'm so weak, I'd say you deserve better but I'm too selfish for that.

How've you been? That was one of the things I didn't call to ask you, please forgive me. If you knew, I'm sure you'd understand. But what I did is still unforgiveable, right? …I'm scared to know the answer. I'm so weak.

I regret it now. I wish I didn't leave you like that. Are we still engaged? Do you still want to marry someone as weak and selfish as me? If not, just be happy with someone better, 'kay?

I never told you why, have I? I guess I should.

The day I left I had went to the doctor, I felt light headed and I hadn't been able to eat for days. I know I've eaten with you everyday but I just didn't want you to worry. I ended up throwing it back up every time you left.

A nurse took a blood sample and asked me many questions. Most seemed unnecessary, but I'm not a doctor, I wouldn't know. The results came back in a few hours and a doctor had spoken to me. He asked me a few things but he seemed a bit serious and let-down. He then told me I have Leukemia.

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since I left and it's eaten my heart and soul slowly. I feel hollow without you. I know, I'm corny and cheesy but I really do miss you. I can't talk to you yet, though. The doctor had said I needed surgery or I'd die in less than week that day he diagnosed me. He was emotionless when he'd told me the success rate is less than 30% and he'd never had a patient survive for more than an hour after surgery. The first thing I thought of was you.<p>

If I can't live to take care of you, I should leave you before its too late, right? I don't want to burden you of my silly problems. If you fell in love with someone else, you don't have to cry alone. You'll forget about me, you probably already did.

I know I'll break and shatter if I find out you're already in love with another. I know I'll have nothing without you, and I know I love you more than life itself. That is why I cannot bring myself to call you.

I just want you to be happy, I love you that much…I am a fool, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Surgery preparations start in less than an hour, not much time.<p>

Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sitting on a bench on a busy sidewalk looking for you. I have no idea where you are, I don't even know if you'll be on this street today. I'm too hopeful, aren't I? Unrealistic is what you called it? Yes, I'm unrealistically deep in love with you.

I flip my orange phone open; I bought it to match your yellow one a few months ago. It's 7:46PM. You're always first on my contact list.

I select your name and smile at your picture. I almost forgot how beautiful you look. I just stare; I can't bring myself to push "SEND". So weak… Do you even remember me by now? Do you love someone else by now? I look up as a man drops his suitcase. I spot the color green. I instantly recognize it, the jacket I bought you. I just stare at the miracle of you being there.

_If you still love me…_

I smile to myself at the golden ring on your left hand.

_I'll call you._

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I can't take it! I haven't seen you in almost a whole month and… I just need to know why. Why don't you call me yet? Please, tell me if I ever talk to you again! Maybe It's 'cause I don't know how to speak my mind? Or because I'm too restless and loud? Or maybe my language is too unrefined? I get jealous and too damn proud I don't act maturely enough I know that I'm not tall enough…Maybe my body's not sexy enough? Or, or maybe my hair color's not good enough? Or maybe 'cause I lack a sense of self-control? Please... whatever it is... I'll change, I promise!

I hear my cell phone ring and I flip it open. It's probably Miku-nee. I blink as I read the caller ID. I reread it, I must be delirious. I slowly press the "SEND" button and hesitantly raise it to my ear. "H-Hello?" It sounds nervous and croaky. I gasp when I feel tightness around my shoulders. My cell phone drops to the ground with a clank.

"I'm late. Forgive me."

I feel the tears rush down as I turn around, smiling for the first time in a month.

* * *

><p>"A robot made by a lonely scientist<p>

The result could only be called

A 'miracle'"

I quickly picked up my cell phone, laying the pink roses in my hand down in the process. I had bought them for Len… if the surgery went well. I felt a tinge of pain at the thoughts. I pressed "SEND". "Hello?" I answered.

I heard a familiar chuckle.

"I missed you, Mrs. Kagamine."

* * *

><p><em>AN: One story down, five million more to go. :)_

_If you enjoyed it, feel free to review~!_

_-KYUUxKYUU_


End file.
